


A Nest of Their Own

by SherlockianSpy



Series: Team Free Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, nesting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So now that Sam knows about the nesting, how will Dean feel when he finds out. Follows Nesting Instincts and Nesting Urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: FINALLY! Some Dean!And not just Drunk!Dean! I've never really written Dean before so apologies if he's OOC.  
> Also, apologies for this taking freaking forever. I've been busy with life. It sucks man college, and people dying.

Dean and Cas had been in the middle of a staring contest when Sam and a very uncomfortable looking Gabriel walked in. Castiel shifted his eye to look at them, the causing Dean to blink before he turned his head to grin at his other two lovers.

“Hey guys! What did you get from the diner?”

“Dean,” Cas began with a frown, “I don't think the food is important. Gabriel is quite obviously upset.”

“I noticed. I figured he'd talk when he's ready. No sense in putting him on the spot.”

Sam rolled his eyes fondly, and set the food on the small table that sat in their room.

“We're going to have a family meeting while we eat. So everyone get what you want and get comfortable.”

They each grabbed a container at random. They knew that they all liked everything, and that they would end up sharing anyways. They settled onto the magicked bed, and ate quietly for a moment before Dean cleared his throat,

“So what's going on? Sammy doesn't call family meetings over nothing.”

“You're right Dean. I was wondering how you all felt about settling down.”

The two angels stared at Sam, they'd both figured that he was going to tell about their nesting. Dean had paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. Setting it down he gave Sam a long look,

“You mean stop hunting, get a house and work jobs?”

“Exactly. We could still do the occasional hunt if we wanted to. I guess I figured we've done enough. Started and stopped the apocalypse, closed a Hell Gate, and sent the Leviathans back to Purgatory. Not to count in all the regular hunts. There are other hunters, it's not like we're the only ones. So yes, I would like to settle down and enjoy a life with the three of you.”

Dean ginned,

“I'm all for it. What about you two? Would it be too boring for you?”

Castiel was the first to shake his head,

“No, I think it sounds nice... Yes, it would be nice to have our own nest.”

“Nest?”

The elder Winchester asked the angels. Both of whom flushed slightly. Sam looked between the two before making an exasperated noise.

“Dean, from what I've gathered, when an angel is ready to settle down they start nesting. From what I get, it's sort of like birds. Both of our angels have been having nesting urges for months now. They didn't tell us because they were scared we wouldn't want to settle down.”

“Wait, months? You hid this for months? Because you thought I'd choose hunting over settling down?”

“Yes?”

Gabriel's tone was questioning. Like he couldn't figure out why he was wrong. Castiel had just shrugged. Dean looked to Sam who just raised an eyebrow. He figured his little brother had already told them he'd be fine with the four of them settling down, and now it was his turn.

“All any of you had to do was say something. I haven't thought about finding a permanent place and settling there. Life on the road is all I've had. Will I miss hunting and traveling? I might but I won't miss the seedy motels and shitty food. Besides, settled means I don't have to worry about any one of you getting seriously hurt.”

“Really Dean,” Sam began with a grin, “can't you just say you love us and you'd be happy settled?”

“I don't do chick flick moments Sammy.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys begin to settle in to their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is a long time coming. I got caught up with school and a sick kid, but here's the next bit! This was originally going to be the last chapter but I decided to give the nest reveal a chapter all by itself.
> 
> I hope you guys like my Dean!
> 
> As always, this is for my tumblr nestmates.

“No way. You're not changing out birthdates. It's not happening Sam.”

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes,

“Dean, it's just the days. And only by a few. We're pretty infamous, it'll help keep us hidden.”

“We're losing everything that made us us Sam! First our names, and now our birthdays.”

“I know it sucks but we can't be Sam and Dean Winchester if we want to have normal lives with our angels.”

At the mention of Gabriel and Castiel Dean's face softened.

“Fine, what are our new names then?”

“We're still Sam and Dean. Just Sam and Dean Milligan now. Gabriel told me he'd break out his old trickster abilities to put us in the system under these names. Along with changing the pictures under the Winchester files.

Dean grinned then,

“We're really going to pull this off aren't we? We'll be able to get a house and jobs. This is really happening.”

“Yeah Dean, it's really happening.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Welcome home Dean! Sam called to say that he would be late and Castiel will pick him up,” a cheery Gabriel greeted. Dean smiled at him, and dropped a kiss on his lips.

“Awesome. I'm going to shower and then see if I can get any work done on that new room. Did you and Cas finish decorating our bedroom today?”

“We did, and when our other two boyfriends get home, Cas and I have something to show you guys. So, stay out of the loft until then.”

With a careless wave, Dean agreed, and headed into the bathroom. Stopping at the mirror, he smiled at his reflection. He thought about the past few months. They'd found a house; it was small, but it had plenty of yard space. Inside, it was slowly becoming their home. Sam and Gabriel had taken over the kitchen and decorated in it bright colours, even the measuring cups and knives were brightly hued. Castiel had helped Dean fix up the den in dark greens and brown. Sam and Dean had agreed to let the angels decorate their bedroom. 

The older of the now Milligan brothers figured it had to do with their nesting. He knew the angels were nervous about showing them. Well, mainly showing him, and it killed him to know that. Apparently Sam had already seen one of Cas's nests. Dean was the only one left who hadn't. He couldn't help but feel a flutter of nerves in his chest. He knew he'd like the nest. He loved both of the angels, and he knew this was a big deal to them, and he didn't want them to think he didn't like their nest. He really didn't want to hurt them.

A knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts. He turned the water down so he could hear over the shower spray.

“Hey Dean, Cas and I are home. Gabriel sent me up to tell you dinner would be done soon.”

Even through the door, Dean could pick up on the contentment and happiness that practically oozed out of Sam's voice. It hit him how domestic they were becoming. This was really happening. Sam was becoming a lawyer again, and Dean was working as a mechanic. Castiel held a part-time job at a library. Gabriel, it turned out, was the most domestic of any of them. He decided to, at least for now, stay at home and take care of things around the house.

The realization that this was real, and happening forced out the nerves that had been gathering in Dean's stomach. He felt a wash of warmth that had nothing to do with the hot water from the shower. Grabbing a bright yellow towel off of the towel rack, he dried off and got dressed. With the towel still over his head, he headed out to have dinner with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, how do you guys feel about this? And don't worry, there's more if you want it! I'm working on getting everything typed up for you guys!
> 
> Please, let me know what you think of Dean!


End file.
